cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch: November 1, 2013
Content Updates Miscellaneous Changes The following areas have had the rate at which gold drops adjusted: * Troll Caves * Bracken Island * Shirintai Forest * Collapsed Cavern * Aether Lake Skill shops which teach toughness, spell resistance, and resilience have had their values adjusted to support engine changes. The Haunted House has been made available and will remain so through November 15, 2013. Happy belated Halloween! You can enter it by finding the Strange Tower quest in Moorgate. Area Balance The changes made to the way resistances work within the game may be difficult to appreciate at first, since certain things within the game have always been the way they have always been. One of the first changes made during Cosrin: A New Dawn's original release was changing resilience and spell resistance from being binary to scaling as your skills and items scaled. This allowed for a more progressive feeling to gaining levels, learning new skills, and acquiring new gear - as you were able to see the effects of that immediately and not only when you "had enough". It doesn't take players long to reach level 50, then 100, and suddenly none of that matters anymore. Each would be immune to most (if not all) elements, immune to impairments with or without luck (or never at all - poor mages!). This could be considered a good thing, since it's one less thing to worry about as a player; however, it creates a number of issues: * It creates disparity between guilds who "have" and guilds who "have not". * Being immune to everything makes increasing the difficulty of areas more challenging. * With fewer things to consider, regardless of difficulty, it results in very dull combat. * Without scaling, it is hard to get a feel for gear progression when you've been immune for 30 levels and armor class calculations happen behind the scenes. We have made these changes in an attempt to address all of the major points above: * All players are on an equal or equivalent footing due to the removal of immunity from all class/guild combinations. * Areas can be designed in more interesting ways to increase difficulty beyond increases to damage, hp, or swarm rate. * Combat can be more engaging, with a learning curve increasing as player levels increase. * Items can now receive increasingly higher levels of resistance and armor class and you will be able to see the difference it makes. A longer-term goal with these changes is to make the rewards for combat more quickly received, rather than the very long grind that currently exists. Ideally, you would go to an area, try your hand at it, actively focus and attempt to survive there, and either die trying or reap the rewards of doing so. This is in stark comparison to issuing a single command without a care in the world and coming back to check after 6 hours to see you've made double digit experience gains - and something we believe will help to make the game more enjoyable overall. With all of that said, there are very many areas and very many class/guild/level combinations. While we have made a decent effort to test how well the content fits with the new engine calculations, it simply is not feasible to test and verify and tweak all of the to the degree at which each of you - with months more experience with your specific class/guild combination - are able to do, as the de facto experts. Engine Updates # Corrected a typo in the dragon kin LAND command. # Made it easier to differentiate between losing haste and no longer being slowed. # Corrected a typo when a player has a protection spell cast on them. # Upon death, characters will now appropriately revert to a normal stance. # When using the FLY or LAND commands, dragon kin will now gain their appropriate form based on their current stance. # When mounting or dismounting a flying mount, the server will now correctly alert the OGC Desktop Client of the loss or gain of flight. # When issuing the FLY or LAND commands, the server will now correctly alert the OGC Desktop Client of the loss or gain of flight. # When mounting or dismounting a non-flying mount as a sprite, the server will correctly alert the OGC Desktop Client of the loss or gain of flight. # After death, the server will alert the OGC Desktop Client that the player is flying if they are an un-mounted sprite, a dragon kin, or mounted on a flying mount. # Use of the UNHIDE or VISIBLE commands when under the effects of lurk will no longer result in the spell dispersing at an arbitrary time in the future. # When awarding roleplaying points, the recipients full name will always be displayed. # Removed an erroneous additional space from the Cosrin Events channel. # Players who are idle and issue the AFK command again will no longer create additional output for other players in the room. # Removed the restriction on low level characters preventing them from using the PAY command. # The RECALL command is now usable by characters up to level 20. # When attempting to send a tell, any error messages associated with the attempt are now in the Tells Channel and will be diverted to the same location as you have set your tells to go. # When attempting to send a tell without using the TELL command, players will no longer receive extraneous output about unrecognized commands. # Tells will now appropriately get diverted in the OGC Desktop Client even when sending messages to other players who are not using it themselves. # When performing a substring filter on WHOFULL (e.g.: WHOFULL DMI), the match is performed as case-insensitive. # Guildmaster flair will now show up in the list show by the GWHO command. # All of the same filtering features available to the WHOFULL command are now available in the GWHO command: #* GWHO sorted - This shows a list of players, sorted alphabetically by the character name. #* GWHO - This shows a list of players of a particular class. #* GWHO - This shows a list of players containing the particular text. #* GWHO ^ - This shows a list of players starting with the particular letter. #* GWHO sorted - This shows a list of players of a particular class, sorted alphabetically by the character name. # Sprites will now always be flying on login, assuming they are either not mounted or mounted upon a flying mount. # Lizard Men will now always be breathing water on login. # The cap on roleplaying points has been raised from 4 to 20. # When leveling, if a player has more than 4 roleplaying points, only 4 will be taken away. # When issuing commands to the game, leading spaces will now be trimmed. # The mage Poison Enchantment spell has been renamed Venom Enchantment. # When adding or removing items from the guild locker, the server will correctly inform the client the status of the character's hands. # After being idle for 30 minutes, the server will give notification that your character's AFK flag is being set. # When multiple players are in a room, only the first triggered random room emote will be displayed for the round. All characters will receive the same message. # Stats equivalent to what could be obtained by the missing slots on Centaur, Dragon Kin, and Minotaur will now be applied to your character as you gain in levels. Scaling is capped at level 150 and will be raised at the same time as additional guild portals are added to the game. # Taxes on deposits have been increased from 10% to 15%. # Deposits now round up for any fractional remainder. # All taxes are now transferred to the city and guild membership is no longer considered. # The GUILDDEPOSIT command now has a minimum value of 10 gold. # Taxes are now levied against guild deposits at a rate of 25%, up from 0%. # While tithing to your guild, only a fraction of the experience gained will be added to the guild's tithe balance. # The tithe adjustment is retroactive and guild tithe amounts have been reduced accordingly. # The guild tax on deposit is retroactive plus penalties and guild treasury amounts have been reduced accordingly. # Character Toughness, Spell Resistance, and Resilience skills have been reset for all characters with gold and BPs refunded. # The chance to disrupt the spell cast of a monster has been reduced. # The chance for a stun to trigger based on the Stunning Blow skill has been reduced. # The minimum stun duration has been reduced from 5 seconds down to 2 seconds. # Attacks which stun a creature will have its stun duration limited by the monster's maximum hold time. This is the same manner in which spell based holds and snares function already. # It is now easier to trigger a stun on a monster based purely on the amount of damage of the attack performed. # When triggered, it is now more likely to succeed on stunning a creature on a damage-based Stunning Blow. # This type of stun now also has its duration limited by the monster's maximum hold time. # Monster resistances to stuns will now appropriately scale with the monster's level. # The calculation by which player resistances to non-elemental spell damage is determined has been modified. # The calculation by which player resistances to Stunning Blows is determined has been modified. # It is no longer possible to achieve immunity to magical, elemental, or stunning damage types. These are now capped at 75% resistance. # When in a guild which currently has luck, the cap is raised to 85%. # When in a guild which currently has luck, resistances to magical damage types is increased by 15%. # The output of the DEFENSE command has been greatly improved, clarified, and made more informative. # Reduced the threshold in damage by which a monster may cause a large-damage stun on a character. # Reduced the maximum length of the large-damage stun on characters from 29 seconds down to 20 seconds. # The bleed effect can now be applied to characters without them first needing to be stunned. # The damage threshold for triggering a bleed on players has been reduced. # The calculation to determine how much bleeding takes place is now reduced by a player's physical resistance. # Players below level 10 cannot be bled. # Players below level 20 may only receive small bleed amounts. # Increased the base and maximum bleed amounts when a blood-letting attack takes place. # Battlemages and Thieves now receive additional accuracy from one handed weapons and two handed weapons. # Monks should now experience less variance between their low end damage and high end damage; however, the range is still intentionally wide to maintain the traditional play style of inconsistent damage. # Damage from fists based on the Unarmed Combat skill has been slightly reduced to be more in line with weapons available similar level ranges. # The raw damage component for balanced weapons has been significant reduced to make other enchants a more strategic decision. # The damage variance granted by a balanced weapon has been increased slightly. # When dropping gold, the character's name is now colored with ^G instead of ^C to differentiate from emotes. # Dropping gold now shows the amount dropped. # When paying another player via the PAY command, the name is now colored with ^G instead of ^C to differentiate from emotes. # Increased the amount of physical resistance required to gain "ranks" on the STATS and DEFENSE commands. # When poisoned by monsters, the poison effect will now stack rather than simply refresh at a constant value. # The amount of resistance points necessary to increase resistance to elemental damage types now scales with player level.